


Snow Flakes

by Yamiga



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Please comment., Romance, Something I thought of., Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dibson, Dib for short, never liked winters, but he couldn't say he completely hated them. For one, they were freezing, there was snow almost everywhere one looked and in addition, people were too happy, not his cup of tea. However, as the holidays crept by, there was something, someone that Dib always looked forward to seeing, even if that person didn't always want to see him and would attempt to kill him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Flakes

**Summary: Dibson, Dib for short, never liked winters, but he couldn't say he completely hated them. For one, they were freezing, there was snow almost everywhere one looked and in addition, people were too happy, not his cup of tea. However, as the holidays crept by, there was something, someone that Dib always looked forward to seeing, even if that person didn't always want to see him and would attempt to kill him in the process.**

**Author's Note: I need to write this to get it out of my head. This is a dirty pairing I tell you! We are dirty for makint DibxZim a pairing...ugh...my sister is going to read this story and be like "da faq?" I don't read Invader Zim fanfictions, I've just watched the should since I was six, I'm seventeen now. Here it goes, hope you like it, please comment. Though, this is the last time you'll hear of Yamiga.**

* * *

Dibson, Dib for short left the house with his black trench coat over his body. It was cold that morning, like any other morning, sending all too familiar shivers down Dib's spine. He only sighed, placing his gloved hands in his pockets, he then continued on down the sidewalk and to his destination. That morning, he felt a sense of nervousness about him. No, it wasn't just the cold sending shivers down his spine, but there was something else. Something he was looking forward to but at the same time, something he wasn't looking forward to. His dilemma that day could either have a negative or positive outcome. Either way, it didn't stop him from heading towards his destination.

Ten minutes had passed and Dib found himself in the local shopping district. It was a wonder they had been open all week, despite the monstrous snow typhoon that went through the town. Now all that remained were stacks of white snow, something that Dib really disliked. Kids were always taking clumps of snow and throwing it all around, once or twice Dib was hit with these snowballs. He only muttered curse words to himself and went on his way.

Dib entered a familiar shop, a small overpriced gift shop where a dozen roses cost $35. That day, Dib would be spending $70 on red roses and a lot more on other materials like chocolates, candies, etc. He had his shopping basket in his hand and began placing things in it. He walked past green, red and white plushie dolls and stared. "Get him a plushie bear." He remembered his sister saying, Gaz saying. Well, Maryland was her real name, but she would kill anyone who called her that (discluding one particular person).

Dib carried a doll in his hand, a green bear. It was the plushiest one he saw, without really thinking about it, he tossed it in the basket, then went through the rest of the rows, grabbing chocolate, other candies etc. Seeing his basket filled, he then went to the floral area prepared to order his roses, however...something else caught his eye.

There was a jewelry stand, containing things like bracelets, necklaces, etc. A certain necklace caught Dib's eye. Without caring about the prince, he took and and placed in in his basket.

* * *

It came out to just near $200, but Dib didn't care.  
Now he made his way somewhere else, even with the presents in his hands. There were snowflakes falling on his dark hair, he didn't mind them as much as he minded people throwing snowballs at him. Snowflakes were calmer, much more welcoming and inviting. They were there, but at the same time they weren't there, vanishing whenever a person truly wanted to ponder on them. They were each unique, with their own design and pattern variation, it was far beyond any science, how things such as that could happen. A million snowflakes, a million different designs.

Dib came across his destination, his hair now completely white with snowflakes. He looked up at the old building. The Oakland Mental Institute, a large sign read. Dib never liked that place, it was really what it was called, a mental institute. The staff never for a second, truly checked on their patients. He hated going into that place, he never wanted to return, but every year he had to. However, he planned to make this visit his last.  
Slowly, he made his way up to slick icy steps of the institute and to the entrance. Placing his hand on the frozen metal handle, he opened the door hearing the creak of the unoiled hinges. Taking a deep breath, he entered the main lobby, still feeling the clutches of the cold behind him.

The front desk woman, a puppet it seemed like barely acknowledged him. The only way she sensed his presence was when he rudely tapped his finger on the surface of the desk, causing her to look at him.  
"Who are you here to visit?" She asked, emotionlessly.  
"Zim." He dryly said, but the woman seemed confused, so he only rolled his eyes. "Zimmerman." The woman at that moment chuckled.  
"That one is far gone." She noted. "Make your visit short_"  
He threw something on her desk, shocking her instantly. "Release papers..." She sounded surprised.  
"Yes, release papers." He hated conversating with stupid people, it was almost like talking to bricks. As the woman tried to make sense of the paper in front of her, Dib made his way to Zim's room, he already knew where it was after many times of visiting this place. The room code was even second nature to him, he'd watch how carelessly the staff would enter the numbers on the key pad, it only took Dib seconds to remember.

As he stood outside the door, he took a deep breath. Zim didn't know he was coming, nor would he want to see him. It had been almost two years since Zim had been admitted into the mental institution due to his schizophrenia and things weren't getting better. He didn't even really enjoy Dib, his only true family.

Despite the fact, Dib wanted to take him out of that place. Zim's own family got him in this situation, Dib and his family were all Zim had. Their house was way more than large enough to house one extra person, and plus, even Gaz agreed with it, mainly being because Zim was her closest and perhaps only friend. Dib had a lot of friends, but since eigth grade his heart had only been after one person, and that was Zim.

The two had been rivals, enemies, Dib had even pretended to hate Zim only because he was smarter. But as the years progessed, and feelings started to get in the way, Dib gladly put away all his hatred towards Zim.

Zim came from a very dysfunctional family, and Dib didn't really want to acknowledge them as "family", they were assholes, abusers, they completely destroyed Zim. He had a bright future, he was one of the smartest in the class. Come sophomore year, he was even higher than Dib when it came to class placing. But now, all of that had come crashing down to nothingness. The drugs, the abuse, now Zim was the result of a terrible scandal. Said family didn't even visit him for Christmas.  
Dib cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he punched the code into the keypad. Then with all his gifts, he walked into the small room composed of only a bed and a desk. Whe Dib entered, he already saw Zim sitting at his desk, not facing him.

Clearing his throat, Dib shut the door behind him and knocked on the doorframe. He then spoke.  
"Hey Zim, it's me_"

"Go away." Zim's voice was serious, and snappy. Dib could already tell this was going to be bad.

"Hey, don't be like that." Dib walked forward. "We haven't seen each other in months."  
"I honestly thought a dweeb like you forgot me." Zim replied, still not facing Dib. Dib walked towards him with the gifts in his hand. He placed the chocolates on the desk, Zim barely looked at him.

"I hate sweet things."  
"You're sweet though." Dib made way to place a hand on Zim's shoulder, but the angry boy only slapped Dib's hand away.

"Go away."

"Why are you being like this?"

"You know why, Dib. I'm sorry I don't have a picture perfect life like you do. Rich parents, big house. No, I have to stay in this room for the rest of my life_"

"It doesn't have to be that way Zim, just listen." Dib chanced fate by grabbing Zim's thin arm and yanking him on his feet. Zim of course reacted aggressively, swiping the roses from Dib's hand. They fell on the ground, but Dib didn't care. He dropped the plushie on the ground and with his now free hand, took hold of both of Zim's thin wrists.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Zim cried over and over again, trying to release himself.  
"You are a pain in the butt!" Dib retorted.

"Then why, are you so idiotic as to come to visit me every year if you know_"  
And then, it happened. Dib knew it would happen, and he believed Zim did to. A kiss was inevitable that day, it had to be delivered somehow.  
Dib pressed his cold lips upon Zim's who at the moment, dropped his arms to his sides and let Dib embrace him. He lifted the mental patient off of his feet until he had his own back against the wall, and slowly slid down with Zim now sitting in his lap and resting his head on his chest. Much to his dismay, Zim was crying.  
Dib only held Zim for a while, only letting him weep. He carefully stroked his hair and back until his sobs weren't as strong as before, then carefully, he breathed the words, "I love you."

"If you...if you love me," Zim managed. "Why do you always leave me! You leave for months, y...y...you never come to visit me and it's...terrible! I hate this place, I hate being alone and after today, you'll leave me again! Every time you leave, I want to kill myself! I swear if you_"

"Zim, we're both leaving here together today."

"What?" Zim was still sniffling.

"It took me months to get the paper work in order, that's why I couldn't see you...but I did it, you're coming home with me! I talked to my dad, you know Gaz wants you to come...you're the only one allowed to call her by her real name, she's crazy about you living with us!" Dib took a deep breath. "But you won't have to ever worry about me leaving you again. I love you right? I told you that didn't I?"  
Zim remained quiet for a while, not sure what to say, causing Dib to chuckle. "You can cry later."  
Dib stood up, still holding Zim and the two stared at each other for a while. Zim was paler than normal, almost green it seemed like. He truly had been malnourished.  
Letting his emotions get the best of him, Dib once again wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, picked him up and kissed him. Laughing, Zim placed his arms around Dib's neck and embraced the kiss even more, however, he broke it just as fast.

"You can save the kissing for later." He said, slightly frowning as Dib placed him down. "And...I'm sorry about the roses and..."

"Oh, no biggie." Dib picked them up. "They're still in good shape for the most part, and, " He handed the roses to Zim and bet over, picking up the bear. "It's a plushie bear, it was Gaz's idea."

"I love it." Zim took it and smiled.

"I bought you the chocoloate but didn't know you hated_"

"I lied. I love chocolate." Zim replied. "I love you."

"I love you more." Dib smiled at the way Zim hugged the small bear. He then dug into his own pocket, feeling the velvet box with the necklace in it. He contemplated on giving it to Zim right then, but he already had enough gifts on his hands. With the chocolate, the roses, the plushie and a new place to live, Dib figured that would be enough for now.

"I'm calling my sister so she can bring the car over, and here," Dib removed his coat and made way to put it on Zim. "It's a little chilly out there."

* * *

**Okay, this was AU of course...um, more humanized I guess. Hope you liked it, please review! And I don't own invader Zim.**


End file.
